


По одной дорожке

by pino_cchio



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Haru being Haru, Rin being Rin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Завтра на стадионе будет тьма отборщиков, речь теперь идёт не об университете, а о сборной страны, и с каждой секундой мысль в очередной раз посоревноваться с Хару в скорости кажется всё менее и менее привлекательной.





	По одной дорожке

Отмороженным ублюдком Хару прозвали ещё в начальной школе и, сказать по правде, в те редкие моменты, когда терпение Рина грозилось лопнуть подобно воздушному шарику, с завистливыми гадами он готов был согласиться. Обыкновенно же эти самые завистливые языки хотелось вырвать, чем бы он непременно и занялся, не мелькай в добрых глазах Макото очевидный укор.

Но это у Тачибаны сердце большое, а нервы железные — Рин в объятия праведного гнева прыгал с той же лёгкостью, с какой стартовал с тумбы. Дай ему волю и…

И толку от этого будет немного, ибо Мацуока совсем не уверен, что самому Харуке есть до злопыхателей дело. И до чего-нибудь ещё, кроме воды в жидком её агрегатном состоянии, что возвращает нас к тому, что Нанасэ отмороженный ублюдок и смерть от утопления для него слишком большая роскошь.

Сейчас эта мысль кажется Мацуоке особенно привлекательной, потому что именно сегодня жизнь больше обычного напоминает пиздец, а туча комплексов и проблем стремительно приближается к отметке «херова».

Дело тут отнюдь не в количестве мата на квадратный сантиметр, хотя, не будь в его лексиконе слов «пиздец» и «херня», жизнь была бы веселее, а туча — меньше, но словами «кошмар» и «гигантская» ситуацию не передашь.

В общем, Мацуока злится и зло пыхтит в подушку, а Хару как ни в чём не бывало жуёт скумбрию и внимательно пялится в телевизор. Вопрос, каким же образом продержаться под водой час, волнует его так же сильно, как и Гарри Поттера.

И гневное:

— Хватит жрать сорняки с заднего двора! — поглощать местную флору в надежде на жабры и плавники ему ничуть не мешает.

Было бы смешно, не будь всё так грустно, потому что завтра на стадионе будет тьма отборщиков, речь теперь идёт не об университете, а о сборной страны, и с каждой секундой мысль в очередной раз посоревноваться с Хару в скорости кажется всё менее и менее привлекательной.

Ведь теперь, когда водное млекопитающее отряда китообразных не связано проклятыми принципами, «вольным» и собственной глупостью, разница в их времени составляет бесконечно долгую секунду. И это плохо.

Если не сказать ужасно.

— Хару, — негромко зовёт он.

Нанасэ отвлекается от экрана, перестав, наконец, жевать, и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— А если я не пройду отборочные? — вопрос вырывается раньше, чем он успеет хотя бы как следует его сформулировать, и собственная и без того очевидная во всём неуверенность кажется особенно жалкой.

Ему совсем не к лицу, потому что вот тот проигрыш и слёзы — дела давно минувших лет. Тогда он ревел, в очередной раз проиграв Харуке, теперь он рад тому, что друг всегда впереди, ведь есть за кем гнаться, но…

Но.

Но не тогда, когда речь идёт об одной секунде, сборной страны и Нанасэ. Как о противнике, потому что вот теперь они действительно конкуренты и шанс товарищами по команде так никогда и не стать несравненно велик.

Хару моргает, отставляет тарелку в сторону и растерянно приоткрывает рот. Забавнейшее зрелище, таким его мало кто видит.

— Исключено, — мотает головой он, отбрасывая с лица чёлку.

Словно стряхивая хлорированную воду. Всегда так делает, выныривая из воды на финише.

Рин невесело хмыкает и крутит в руках пульт от телевизора.

— Что так? У нас с тобой разница в секунду, это в километрах как от Японии до Австралии, так что…

— Шесть тысяч восемьсот сорок восемь.

— Что? — не понимает Мацуока.

— Километров от Австралии до Японии, — невозмутимо поясняет Харука.

— Да какая!.. — Рин устало трёт лоб и отбрасывает и пульт, и подушку в сторону. — Какая к чертям разница, сколько, если секунда — это до хера, и на кой чёрт сборной нужен я, если есть ты!

Смотрит на Нанасэ широко раскрытыми глазами и по жару, прилившему к щекам, понимает, что лицо по цвету сейчас едва ли отлично от волос. Досадливо морщится, ругая себя за собственную несдержанность, отворачивается от ошарашенного Харуки и вновь включает звук.

— Прости. Забудь. Я просто…

Просто прошло полтора года с тех пор, как они оба закончили школу. Полтора года с тех пор, как Хару захлёбывался паникой, завязнув посреди бассейна. Как Рин, не понимая ни грустной уверенности Макото в том, что Мацуоке под силу его из болота вытянуть, ни печального «Он тебе нужен» Соске, повёз его за собой в Австралию.

Полтора года как один жаждет, наконец, победы, а второй…

А второй не понимает, стоила ли вот та вылазка в Австралию друга, или же он расплатился за прозрение Нанасэ собственной победой.

И была бы победа победой, не сражайся на соседней с ним дорожке Хару?

— Я плыву стометровку на спине за пятьдесят четыре и две десятых секунды, — слышит он Нанасэ и едва не отмахивается, как вдруг до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— А?..

— Брассом за минуту и две секунды. Баттерфляем за пятьдесят три и четыре десятых секунды.

— Хару, как ты…

Нанасэ неловко пожимает плечами и смущённо отворачивается.

— Да, вольным за сорок шесть и восемь, но… Но твоё отставание на секунду — это ничто, в сравнении с почти двумя моими. Это как дважды от Японии до Австралии, а я в воздухе чувствую себя как минимум некомфортно, а как максимум…

— Хару.

— М? — косо глянув на Мацуоку, спрашивает тот.

Дышит при этом тяжело, не привыкнув говорить так много и вслух, но взгляд не отводит. Не сразу — вообще.

— Ты серьёзно рассчитывал успокоить меня, сказав, что не плаваешь эстафету один только потому что четыре заплыва подряд — это слишком утомительно?

— Я не… Рехнулся? Я тут его… А он!.. — Харука спрыгивает с дивана и гневно обхватывает себя руками.

— Парень, серьёзно, — еле пряча улыбку, продолжает Рин. — Ты только что признался, что дышишь в затылок чемпиону в каждом стиле, и думаешь, что это может хоть кого-нибудь утешить?

Нанасэ смотрит на него сверху вниз со всем возможным превосходством, на какое только способен, дёргает уголком губ и резко разворачивается, собираясь осточертевшую, слишком сухую комнату покинуть и отправиться покорять пресноводные глубины общажной ванной.

— Или ты только что признался в том, что тебе до меня как дважды до Сиднея? — тщетно прикусывая так и норовившие растянуться в улыбке губы, кричит ему в спину Рин.

Хару тормозит у самого порога, чуть оборачивается через плечо и сквозь зубы цедит:

— Я только что сказал, что вольным ты плывёшь только наперегонки со мной. Когда мы в одной команде, твой стиль — баттерфляй, и тут лучше тебя нет.

Рин сдаётся, улыбается во все свои акульи двести восемьдесят и едва уворачивается от подушки — может, имеет смысл предложить ему попробовать себя в метании снарядов?..

— Хару!

— Ну что ещё? — замахиваясь второй раз, раздражённо спрашивает Нанасэ.

— А вот эти шесть тысяч восемьсот сорок восемь километров. Это ты считал до или после того, как я…

Вторая подушка попадает точно по наглой акульей морде, в комнате темно, но на щеках у Хару определённо точно румянец, а на губах — улыбка. Рин ржёт, и именно сейчас жизнь больше не напоминает пиздец, а туча комплексов и проблем от отметки «херова» несказанно далека. Примерно как Токио от Сиднея.

И дело не в количестве мата на квадратный сантиметр. А в том, что быть конкурентами им осталось последний день.

Послезавтра они вновь поплывут по одной дорожке.

 

_03.05.2015_


End file.
